It is desirable to measure the pressure within the combustion chamber of an engine. For example, such pressure can be used as an input to engine control systems, such as a fuel control system in a diesel or gasoline engine. However the combustion chamber is a very harsh environment for a pressure sensor and it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for the indirect measurement of the combustion chamber pressure.